Mi mundo eres tu
by otradimension
Summary: Ni siquiera miras a tu alrededor, todos tus amigos están allí, es gracioso pero están hasta tus rivales allí esperando, si tus rivales, algunos no solo rivales en el tenis sino por el amor de tu pequeño amante, al fondo de la sala están los padres de él, abrazados y rezando en silencio


**prince of tennis no me pertenece**

**Espero que les guste, la historia vino a mi mente y no pude hacer otra cosa que escribirla, por favor díganme que les ****pareció**

* * *

Ni siquiera miras a tu alrededor, todos tus amigos están allí, es gracioso pero están hasta tus rivales allí esperando, si tus rivales, algunos no solo rivales en el tenis sino por el amor de tu pequeño amante, al fondo de la sala están los padres de él, abrazados y rezando en silencio entre sollozos por el miedo a perder a su amado hijo, te preguntas que será de ti si él muere y el solo pensamiento hace que tu corazón se retuerza del dolor y que tu mente grite que sin él no hay vida y que si la hay tu no la deseas.

Meditas pensando cuando fue que ese niño se convirtió en todo tu mundo, fue casi nada más verle, tú lo sabes, al principio intentaste negártelo a ti mismo, pero tú no eres un cobarde y jamás te autoengañas, así que rápido aceptaste que te habías enamorado y te dolía cada día mas ver que el solo parecía tener ojos para el tenis y para su adorado buchou, como llegaste a odiar a Tezuka por ello, a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa, cuando jugaste el primer partido contra el decidiste mostrar que tu también podías capturar su interés y lo conseguiste.

Eres repentinamente sacado de tus pensamientos al ver a los médicos correr mientras una enfermera grita que traigan rápido el desfibrilador y todos los presentes en la sala sentís como todo a vuestro alrededor se para, por unos segundos ni siquiera se escucha la más leve respiración, hasta que el silencio es roto por el llanto de una madre que ve como la posibilidad de perder a su hijo es cada vez más real, no quieres mirarla o sabes que tú mismo te derrumbaras y no quieres, desvías la mirada y acabas mirando a donde Atobe está sentado, él que siempre es un arrogante que parece no ver más allá de sí mismo, ahora está llorando en silencio, casi puedes leer sus pensamiento, sabes que la rabia lo consume al saber que ni todo su dinero podría impedir ahora que el muera y todos le perdáis, no sabes cuándo pero te das cuenta que tu también estas llorando, " **dios mío, por favor no me lo quites, prometo no pedirte nada mas en toda mi vida, pero déjalo a mi lado te lo ruego** " ese es tu ruego, quien diría que tu acabarías rezando, pero él es más importante que todo para ti, incluso que tu propia vida.

¿Cuánto lleváis allí esperando noticias?, quien sabe, pero a ti te comienza a parecer que llevas allí toda una vida esperando por él, sientes a alguien ponerse a tu lado y pasarte un brazo por los hombros intentando darte consuelo, no te molestas en levantar la vista del suelo, sabes muy bien quien es, solo el se atrevería a hacerlo, solo alguien tan sádico como tú y que ame a ese niño tanto como tu se acercaría a ti en estos momentos, todos los demás están sumidos en su dolor y muchos con demasiado miedo de lo que tu dolor pueda ocasionar.

\- El lo conseguirá, ya lo veras- le oyes decirte, entonces levantas un poco la cabeza, solo lo justo para mirarle y ves que el también llora, y piensas en cómo se reiría Ryoma si pudiera ver a los dos allí llorando por él, te esfuerzas por sonreír a pesar de que sigues llorando.

Cerca de donde estas están Sanada y Tezuka, tienen las manos cogidas y sus rostros por primera vez desde que los conoces muestran dolor, para ellos también es duro pues te admiran y te quieren como si fueras su hermano pequeño, sonríes un poco al pensar en cómo intentaron protegerte de las atenciones de dos sádicos, aunque sin éxito.

En otro lado de la sala esta Momo, el también llora, a su lado esta Kaidoh que permanece sumido en sus propios pensamientos y al lado de los dos esta Inui, por una vez ni siquiera está tomando datos, su rostro solo refleja dolor mientras es consolado silenciosamente por Yanagi, un poco mas allá están Eiji y Oishi, abrazados mientras Eiji llora desconsoladamente, él como todos es incapaz de digerir la posibilidad de perder a su pequeño y adorado Ochibi, también están allí sentados en el suelo Marui y Kirihara, quien habría dicho que acabaríais haciéndoos tan amigos, Nioh permanece al lado de ellos al igual que el resto del Rikkaidai en un intento de dar su apoyo de manera silenciosa, al igual que el Hyotei que miran silenciosamente a su capitán al que jamás habían visto con una expresión de tanto dolor.

Por fin el médico aparece para daros noticias.

\- Hola soy el Dr. Kaneki , la operación ha sido muy complicada y en un momento su corazón se paro y realmente le perdimos, pero por suerte conseguimos recuperarle, hemos conseguido detener el sangrado y reparar todas las lesiones que el accidente de coche causo, pero..- el médico hizo una pausa y todos sentisteis morir un poco- pero el está muy grave no sabemos si conseguirá pasar de esta noche, si lo consigue, estará casi fuera de peligro, pero no sabremos los daños reales que pudo ocasionar el accidente en su cerebro hasta que despierte, lamento no tener mejores noticias por ahora.

Mi mente se quedo atascada en las palabras dichas por el médico, podías morir esta noche, los padres de Ryoma lloraban desconsoladamente, pero ya no era capaz de soportarlo más y simplemente caí de rodillas al suelo llorando como si no hubiese un mañana, podía oír voces para mi lejanas intentando hacerme reaccionar, sentí manos intentando darme consuelo, pero me hundía mas y mas en mi desesperación, quería morirme, no quería estar presente si morías, oí a alguien gritar de dolor creo que eran mis gritos pero no estoy seguro, en mi mente todo estaba eclipsado por el dolor, creo que me dieron un calmante o tal vez fue mi mente que no lo soporto mas, pero poco a poco todo se oscureció y perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté sobresaltado, buscándote y rezando para que solo hubiese sido una pesadilla de la que por fin despertaba, pero no fue así, estaba en una habitación del hospital, junto a mi cama estaban Tezuka y Yukimura, mirándome sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Tezuka

-¿ Qué hora es?, ¿ cómo está Ryoma?- fue lo único en lo que mi mente era capaz de pensar

\- Son las 9 de la noche, estuviste inconsciente por algo más de dos horas, y en cuanto a Ryoma no ha habido ningún cambio en su estado- me respondió Yukimura

\- ¿Puedo verle?, necesito verle- pedí desesperado

\- Llamare a una enfermera- dijo Tezuka dirigiéndose a la puerta

Poco después estaba allí mirándote, intentando sujetar tu mano, casi sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían, estabas rodeado de cables, maquinas y un tubo que te ayudaba a respirar, dios mío te veías tan pequeño y tan frágil rodeado de todos aquellos aparatos.

\- Ryoma, no me abandones por favor, lucha por mí, regresa a mi lado, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo, no me dejes- te susurre al oído llorando- vamos mi amor, recuerdas me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que me pertenecías y que siempre seria así, demuéstralo, despierta Ryoma despierta te lo ruego.

\- El despertara, mi chico es fuerte y terco como él solo, no pierdas la esperanza- oí decir a tu padre, y le sonreí, sabía que el tenia razón, si alguien era capaz de ir en contra de las estadísticas y salir de esto bien, ese eras tú.

Conseguiste superar esa noche y poco a poco parecías mejorar, pero los días pasaban y no despertabas, los médicos decían que tu mejoría era notable y que el peligro había pasado, pero que no sabían cuando despertarías.

Fuera el mundo continuaba, pero nosotros seguimos esperando por ti a pesar de el paso de las semanas, todos venían cada día a verte con la esperanza de que estuvieras despierto, menos tus padres y yo que casi vivíamos en aquel hospital sin querer alejarnos de tu lado.

Dos largos meses tuvieron que pasar para poder volver a ver tus ojos abrirse, jamás olvidare ese día, por fin despertabas y yo me sentía mas vivo de lo que me había sentido en los últimos dos meses, nos miraste y en tus ojos podía verse la confusión.

\- Hola Ryoma, ¿ cómo te encuentras?- te pregunto el medico

Tu lo miraste sin responder durante un rato, como intentando averiguar qué pasaba.

\- Como si me hubiesen atropellado- fue tu respuesta con tu típica mirada arrogante y tu voz arrogante.

\- Es bueno ver que no perdiste tu humor- respondió el médico sonriendo- bien dime ¿sabes quienes son estas personas?- pregunto buscando si había algún problema en tus recuerdos

Tu lo miraste con molestia y respondiste

\- Es mi madre y el pervertido de mi padre- dijiste causando la risa de tus padres, luego me miraste, por un momento tuve miedo de que me hubieses olvidado y tu lo viste por que rápidamente sonreíste y hablaste- y ese de allí es el sádico de mi novio, el cual dicho sea de paso tiene un aspecto terrible.

\- Saa.. eso no fue muy cortes mi pequeño Ryo-chan - dije sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas de felicidad escaparan

El médico dijo que necesitarías rehabilitación para poder recuperar tu movilidad y volver a ser el de antes, pero eso no era nada para ti, tu jamás te acobardabas ante los retos.

Cuando los demás te vieron despierto, la felicidad regreso a la vida de todos, es increíble como alguien que era tan antisocial y arrogante como tu había conseguido ganar el corazón de tanta gente.

Días después te dieron el alta y Atobe se empeño en llevarte al mejor centro de rehabilitación, tú te negaste pero al final gano Atobe, según los especialistas tardarías al menos un año en poder volver a jugar al tenis como antes, pero nuevamente tu dejaste a todos asombrados al hacerlo en tan solo 7 meses y tan solo 9 meses después de aquel accidente tan horrible te plantaste delante de Tezuka con tu sonrisa más arrogante.

\- Buchou juega contra mi- no era una pregunta ni una petición, en tus ojos ardía la pasión que muy pocos conseguían despertar en ti y por supuesto tu admirado buchou siempre encabezaría esa lista.

No ganaste aquel partido pero daba igual porque lo disfrutaste al máximo, aunque no tanto como yo al ver que mi pequeño y arrogante tenista estaba nuevamente en plena forma.

Hoy hace ya 10 años de aquel fatídico día que estuvo a punto de derrumbarse todo mi mundo, y te miro como duermes a mi lado mientras recuerdo todo aquello, dando gracias a dios por escuchar mis oraciones, como prometí jamás e vuelto a pedir nada y tampoco lo necesito, pues teniéndote a mi lado no necesito mas, me acercó a ti y te beso para que despiertes.

\- Buenos días mi amado Ryo-chan - te digo mientras despiertas

\- Buenos días Syusuke - y tu sonrisa hace que me sienta tan vivo y tan feliz.


End file.
